fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gilgamesh/@comment-1.52.246.60-20171211111313/@comment-42.117.148.149-20171212012733
Kek, let me explain it in a clearer way to sastify you eventhough smart people can get the point already: in fgo it is way to hard to rank a servant as bad, you can mostly find a set up for them and "if it works then it is fine", simply as that, say a servamt bad will simply make people come and talk about how they a build a team with any servant name except maybe phantom of opera. But it doesn't work that way when it come to rating, because of how hard a servant can be saw as bad, i don't see any point in have a low celling when it come to rating a servant as good. If a lot of things can work, you still can't say they are good, that is just you try to comfort yourself. About art team, mind if i point out why they can do that many thing you listed? Because they can't do everything in a 1 single set up, and not like every method would work everytime or anywhere close to that. Everything is possible but that is with the right set up and right opponent, get the fact right. Most versatile isn't when you can change team members to adapt, it is to consistently handle the challemge even in unseen situation. If i already know the gimmick of the fight, lol, i don't see why i even need to care anymore since "all roads lead to rome", in this case, many team can challenge it, why the heck i even care anymore? About that little use in comparison of your, i can give you a simple example, when compare jalter to gil, one a way to say is: "he is worse than her". So now let me ask you, what is the point in calling a servant good when: 1) you already know about gimmick of the fight and 2) You can go with other option and still not feeling stupid cause that "good" isn't optimal either? Thay os why i use the word "decent", cause basically you can use them, but they aren't optimal in any certain field. People in fgo already let loose in making how hard it is to call a servant bad, then i don't see why they also make it easy to call a servant good like this. It is all about how the celling for rating is ridiculous. And as i said, none of them go beyond the class advantage multiplier, which is just lol, you get 2x damage modifier for class advantage which make everything look good with the right set up. Not really the best option for fight you know nothing about eh? And the way a servant and a team candle unseen challenge is actually, an important factor for rating. About saber, let me make it clear, the number of good enemy who need saber class advantage isn't that high, and even in those small number, not many of them would need you to have a very outstanding saber, saber class is basically "whatever". So yes, saber is a disapointment in game for not having a clear field for competitive and ranking in their own class.